


all i have to give

by mihaly



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: Patrick copes with his feelings for David after launching their store and plans his next step.





	all i have to give

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! This isn't a Christmas fic, but I did write it during Christmas Eve service last night and all throughout the day today so it may as well be. It's my gift to all of you, a fic I've written in less than 24 hours. I know I have a thousand things I should be writing instead. This just struck me and I had a clear idea of where it was gonna go!
> 
> Based on this prompt: "i have a prompt! patrick was clearly attracted to david pre-kiss, so i’m thinking a lil half-porn, half-introspective bit with patrick after the opening of the store/The Hug, where he is finally confronting his obvious feelings for david and has a good ol time with his hand. he’s maybe psyching himself up to ask out david? i’d love to read whatever you put together when you have the time!! <3"
> 
> This is more 3/4 porn, 1/4 introspection, but isn't that the ratio y'all prefer anyway?
> 
> Set after s03e12 "Friends & Family"
> 
> Enjoy!

David was beautiful. Anyone with eyes would know that. But only people who took the time to get to know him knew he was smart and clever and funny and creative and brave and _sexy_ …

That last one was currently vibrating through Patrick’s body as he laid in bed. It was the night after their store opening – what should’ve been a blow-out event, but that was a debate that was over and never to be had again – and Patrick was so impressed with them, impressed with David and the place he had created. It was a great new venture and Patrick knew it was going to do well. He made sure David knew he thought so because it was true.

He loved Rose Apothecary, so it was only a matter of time before he fell in love with David.

And he fell _hard_ for David Rose.

It was an all-consuming crush that occupied Patrick’s mind every minute of every day.

Yet up until today, the only physical connection they had shared were handshakes.

At the start of the day, Patrick decided he didn’t want to go any longer not knowing the shape of David’s body or how his lips felt on his. He was tired of keeping this distance between them. He was going to do something about it.

He found his opening after they closed up shop. The swell in his heart for David was overwhelming and he knew tonight was the night. They’d had a fantastic day to see their plans come to fruition. They were both in good spirits.

David was breathtaking in the soft amber light as they briefly chatted.

“Congratulations, man,” Patrick said, gesturing for a hug.

“Congratulations,” David returned with a small smile before wrapping his arms around Patrick.

He had David Rose in his arms and he never wanted to leave.

Then the lights flickered.

Patrick couldn’t believe it. After months of flirting and pining and chickening out, he was finally doing something more than shaking his hand and the lights he spent all night fixing decide to fucking flicker. He impressed David with his YouTube repairman abilities, and he even lost that.

And now, he was in bed hours after repairing the lights so they’d at least not burn down the store. He didn’t get to kiss David. He didn’t even get to ask him on a date.

It had been the most contact he’d ever gotten from David and it was the drop of water in the desert, not nearly enough to satisfy his thirst.

Patrick sunk back into his bed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to finally drift into fantasy, replaying the night that could have been. A familiar heat settled low in his stomach.

Patrick’s whole body warmed when he felt how solid David was under his sweaters. He wasn’t at all soft as David had led him to believe. It may have been immature, but he loved David’s flat chest against his own, another reminder of who he was hugging.

David’s cologne would have faded, but in the curve of his neck, Patrick would've been able to smell the faint traces of sandalwood and jasmine. Immediately, he saw himself laying in David’s bed, enveloped and intoxicated by the scent, as David kissed him _everywhere_.

David’s broad hands on his back would’ve been ten times hotter against his bare skin.

His heart hammered in his chest when he realized that would've been his shot. He could've drawn back gradually and easily slid his lips onto David’s. David would've moaned and cupped the back of his head, kissing him deeply. He would've finally been able to show David everything he’d been feeling for months and he’d find how similarly David felt.

He’d never been in a position to act on his true feelings despite having them for years. The crushes he’d had on country boys were mostly out of curiosity, wanting to know the feeling of a man’s hands on his body. Those men were faceless, interchangeable and anonymous, easy to conjure in a time of need.

David was the first who had a face and a name he gasped when he came. His fingers itched to tug on David’s sweater and touch his bare skin. He wanted to sink his fingers into David’s thick hair as they kissed. Patrick couldn’t go back to those nameless country boys after fantasizing about David Rose.

Patrick shucked off his clothes and fisted his hardening cock. It was his usual reaction when he thought about David in bed.

There was no one Patrick had ever wanted as much as David. His whole body ached for him. He wanted David’s big hands touching his naked body. His soft yet strong masculine hands were a regular headliner in Patrick’s fantasies. He spent several nights pretending his own hand around his cock was David’s, even though David’s were less calloused. His long dexterous fingers could reach deeper inside Patrick than his own could.

Oh, to have David’s fingers inside him. Patrick shakily drifted a hand further between his legs to press a dry finger against his hole before popping the tip of his forefinger past the first ring of muscle. He shivered, imagining David then working in two, three, four fingers, his large digits a delirious pleasure for Patrick to clench down on. Because he needed to prepare him for his deliciously huge cock. (Patrick had never seen it, but why not dream big?)

David loved to tease, and Patrick could see him drawing him close to orgasm, then stopping, keeping him balancing on the precipice. So that’s what Patrick did. He removed his hands from his body and grabbed the pillow above his head.

“Oh, please, David,” Patrick whined quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. His brow creased as his back arched, his body seeking the contact it just had with his imaginary lover. His cock bobbed in the air, leaking with pre-cum.

He wondered how long David would leave him like this. Seconds? Minutes? Would David tie him to the bed and leave him hard and wanting for hours? Then, when he’d return, he’d climb onto Patrick’s cock and ride him to completion. David, above him, his body a hot vise around him, his big cock and balls slapping against Patrick’s stomach with every bounce.

Or he’d take his cock and slide it into Patrick’s already prepared hole.

Patrick let out a sob. With all those faceless country boys, he dreamt that would happen. He imagined their cocks spearing him open and taking what they wanted. But now, he pictured David above him, entering him so gently. He’d kiss Patrick and run his hands all over his body. He’d push Patrick’s knees back and open him up wider to _take._

And Patrick would _give_. He would give David his body whenever he wanted it. He would drop to his knees and suck David off any time he asked. He would open his own pants at the merest suggestion. He would bend over any surface if it meant David’s cock could be inside him. It was crude, but Patrick wanted David to rearrange his guts with his dick.

Patrick rolled over onto his stomach. He shuddered at his cock touching the sheets below him. He rutted momentarily just to get himself back on that edge. Then, he spread his legs wide, his knees bent in a way that fully exposed his hole to the cool air.

He wanted David to come into his bedroom right now and see how desperate he was for him, how helpless David made him. He didn’t need David to ask permission. He wanted him to just come into the room and take him, fuck him how he wanted. He wanted to know what it was like to be fucked by a _man_.

And David was _all_ man. His trimmed jaw, his thick brow, his deep voice, his Adam’s Apple Patrick wanted to _bite_ , his flat chest, his strong arms, his big fingers, his powerful legs, and best, his _cock._ (Oh _god,_ he was so thirsty for David’s cock.) Patrick was born to worship men. More specifically, he was created to devote everything he had to the one person who made him feel so _right._

“David… David, _please_ ,” Patrick pleaded. “Fuck me, fuck me _please_ , David. Need you, need your cock inside me. Oh god, _please,_ David. _Please…_ ”

He shakily reached over to his nightstand for his lube. Before meeting David, he barely touched it. After, he was on his third bottle. He also took out his only dildo, a purchase he was given as a gag gift years ago. It made rare appearances in his country boy fantasies, but he’d been too anxious to use it as David’s cock. It was a step he was nervous to take because he knew it would open him up to overwhelming desire. It was long and thick and how Patrick imagined David’s cock to be. A larger-than-life person deserved a larger-than-average cock, in his opinion.

But today he was so desperate for David that he didn’t _care_ what this would mean later. He needed this _so badly_.

Patrick quickly poured the lube on the silicone and smeared it all over with his hand. Then he brought it down between his legs, positioning the wet tip at his entrance. He knew he should’ve prepared himself more. He knew he’d feel this in the morning. But he wanted the feeling of David forcing him open, making Patrick accept him inside.

He pushed the dildo against his hole and gasped when the head popped inside him. He bit down on the pillow as he pushed the rest slowly inside himself, his body adjusting to the large intrusion. Once the plastic balls were against his ass, he let go, leaving all 10” inside him. He breathed deeply as his mind fluttered between reality and fantasy. It didn’t take very long until it was no longer a toy but simply David’s cock.

He involuntarily clenched down and cried out at how he _couldn’t,_ how David’s huge cock wouldn’t let him. His hips tilted up higher, really presenting himself to his lover. David was just holding himself there, keeping his entire length inside Patrick like that’s where it belonged. And Patrick would let him and even ask if he could keep it there permanently.

His hips canted back, rocking back on the dildo in vain but it stayed snug and unmoving inside his ass. He kept this going for a few minutes until he was shaking with need and whimpering for David to fuck him. When it was too much, he snuck a hand down to grasp the bottom and began to actively fuck himself. The drag of David’s cock was intoxicating. He could feel his body being forced open over and over, like he was being reshaped for David’s use only.

Those imaginary country boys would never be able to fuck him again.

David’s cock inside him was everything. He wanted everything David would give him. He wanted to be David’s in every sense and he wanted David to be his. He wanted to kiss him and hold him and touch him and fuck him and _love him_ —

“Fuck me, fuck, love your cock, give it to me, fuck me, fuck me, _fuck, **David**_ — _!_ ”

Patrick came, untouched, bearing down on David’s cock. His toes curled and his fingers grasped the sheets as his cum streaked across the bedspread beneath him.

His heart was a jackrabbit thumping away in his chest. His hole twitched around the dildo, sending more jolts of pleasure to his brain. He untangled his fingers from the sheets as he pulled the toy out of his ass. The silicone fell to the mattress with a soft _thump._ Patrick slumped over onto his back, careful not to lay in his own cum.

He picked up the dildo and examined it. It was once again just a plastic toy, not the man of his dreams.

Yet, Patrick chuckled with a smile. He just had incredible sex with an imaginary David Rose. It was absolutely ridiculous, and he should’ve been ashamed about it, thinking of his friend and business partner like that. Instead it just made him want David _more_. He knew the real thing would be _so_ much better. He’d get to feel David’s warm hands on his skin, his lips on his own, his beautiful voice whispering praise, filth, and love in Patrick’s ear as he fucked him fast, slow,

But it would only happen if he did something about it. Something more than a hug.

He needed to ask David on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidrosesfiance


End file.
